Laven One-Shots
by kristina5454
Summary: One-Shots revolving around Allen and Lavi! There will be some other couples as well though. Go through the adventures of Laven. Sickness, injuries, romance and more! Yaoi! Dont like don't read! Leave comments to give me ideas! Rated T incase.
1. Chapter 1: Collapse

**Hello! This fanfic is strictly AllenxLavi (Laven). Dont like, dont read. Leave comments and let me know how I do!**

 _Chapter 1: Collapse_

It was a beautiful day, sunlight seeping through the window and birds chirping. In the light of the window you can see a certain white haired exorcist doing his usual finger push-ups. "-198, 199, 200 and done."

I sighed heavily as he finished his usual morning workout. I was feeling a bit off this morning and couldn't do half as many push-ups as usual.

(Of course Allen, being the dense person he is brushed it off as nothing and continued with his daily routine.) I walked towards the bathroom and rinsed my face, feeling refreshed.

After taking a towel and wiping off excess sweat off my face I got changed into my usual outfit. As I finished putting on my jacket, I heard someone knock on the door; albeit loudly. "Moyashi-channn" a overely excited voice exclaimed.

I already knew who it was before they even knocked. Lavi, my boyfriend of a month and a half comes to meet me every morning at the same time. I walked to the door and opened it plastering a fake-smile, which had become a habit of mine. My boyfriend gave me a quick peck on the cheek and takes my hand, guiding me towards the cafeteria. "Lavi slow down please" I exclaimed.

Lavi glanced down at me strangely. His eyebrow raised and with a calculating look asked "Are you okay Moyashi? Your acting different." He stopped and crossed his arms waiting for an answer. "I'm fine just a bit tired, that's all" I looked up at him with a smile.

He looked at me for two whole minutes just staring and took my hand in his. "Just tell me when your ready" he started walking towards Jerry. I just sighed quietly. Lavi could read me like a book, partly because he was a bookman.

Jerry looked at me with a huge smile and hugged me "ALLEN MY LITTLE BABY! WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE THIS MORNING?" I thought about it and was about to order my usual mountain before I got hit with a wave of nausea.

I grimaced and Lavi was by my side immediately asking a silent question which read as _'Are you sure your okay?'_ while I answered with a _'Yes I'm fine'_ with my eyes.

I got my usual mountain of food after that but if you were being observant you would notice that there were less dishes. "Moyashiiiiiiiiiiiii-Channnn " Lavi exclaimed.

"It's Allen Lavi, you should know that by now" I shot an annoyed look at him. He had an amused look in his eye and pecked me on the lips "Sorry A-L-L-E-N" he didn't seem sorry to me. Suddenly their were pretty loud footsteps running towards and someone squealed our names.

"Allen! Lavi! Hey guys what's up?" Lenalee came running towards our table. "Hi Lenalee, I'm good, how are you?" I looked towards the short-haired girl.

She smiled sweetly and giggled at my politeness and answered with a 'I'm good' to me. Lavi whined about having no attention and dramatically cried out.

While everyone was chatting away, I suddenly stopped eating and had a bad feeling. I got a wave of nausea and dizziness and it hit full force.

I cried out and grabbed my head in pain. I shut my eyes againt the pain and could feel my cursed eye throbbing. And then suddenly it stopped.

I looked up with blurry vision and saw a figure in front of me with bright red hair. "-en" is someone calling me? "-llen, Allen!" I saw everything had become clear and Lavi and Lenalee were looking at me with concern.

Lavi looked pretty spooked and worried, which was a weird look since he rarely looked unhappy. "Lavi?" I looked up dazed. "Yes Allen?" he asked with concern. I felt queasy and started to sway slowly.

"I-I don't feel so good." Next thing I know, the world blurred around me and suddenly I collapsed. My consciousness was fading in and out and next thing I knew is a world of darkness.

Lavi P.O.V:

We were all enjoying our food and eating quietly when Allen had clutched his head as if he was in pain.

Me and Lenalee exchanged a look before going near him. "Allen? Are you okay?" Lenalee asked him. He stopped moving and I became worried. This has never happened before. "Allen. Allen? Allen!" He suddenly opened his eyes and he looked dazed.

Lenalee and I stared at him concerned. "Lavi?" Allen looked up at me with his eyes unfocused. "Yes Allen?" I asked not caring about how concerned I sounded.

He started to sway and said he didn't feel good. 'Uh oh' I thought. His eyes quickly unfocused and he collapsed. "OMG, Allen?!" Lenalee cried out. "Allen, Allen!" I shouted. His eyes closed and he slipped into unconsciousness.

I looked at Lenalee who was crying and quickly said to get Komui and meet them at the medical ward. I glanced at Allen who was now very pale and picked him up bridal style. I started running towards the medical ward, sneaking in glances at Allen while avoiding Finders who looked confused.

I saw Yuu by the door at the medical hall and gave him a glance before running in. I saw him look confused at me then at Allen having a somewhat concerned look, before he muttered "Moyashi" and left. "I need a nurse!" I cried out. The Head Nurse quickly put Allen on the bed, thankfully not asking questions while gesturing for me to go out.

I looked at Allen once more worried, and left. As soon as I left I explained everything to Komui and we waited for almost an hour before the Head Nurse came out and said we could come in. We entered and I peeked a look at Allen.

He seemed better than before, less pale and seemed peaceful. "What was the problem?" Komui asked.

The Head Nurse looked serious and said "The poor boy is exhausted, it's making him physically sick and by the tests I ran he hasn't slept good for a while." She glanced at him and seemed to be thinking before saying "I would take him off missions for at least one week needs rest and relaxation" Komui agreed and they talked in the corner of the room.

I walked up to Allen and took his hand. I brushed a few locks away from his face and pecked his cheek. Next thing I know nightfall came and I fell asleep.

 **Time Skip**

The next morning I woke up and saw beautiful grey/silver eyes staring at me with a smile. "Moyashiiiiiiiiiiii, your awake!" I exclaimed.

"Yep guess I am" he croaked out. "Are you okay?" I asked in a gentler tone. He blinked tiredly and looked up at me with a genuine smile. "Yeah, thank you" his eyes closed and he drifted off too sleep.

I smiled and fell back asleep.

When we woke up most of the order was their taking pictures of us.

* * *

 **Thank You for reading! Pleaseeeeee leave reviews and give me your suggestions for future chaps. I will update as soon as possible!**


	2. Chapter 2: Nightmares and Comfort

**Heyyyyy! I'm Back! Nobody likes to review :( I'm so sad. Please please review (puppy dog face). Lavi, Allen I don't think anyone likes you!**

 **Lavi: Pffft, and my hair is purple.**

 **Allen: Shut up Lavi. Everyone loves me though! I'm innocent!**

 **Lavi: No Moyashi your not at all innocent * shudders ***

 **Allen: (evil look) hehe**

 **Me: Anywayyyyy, on to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own DGM**

* * *

 _Chapter 2: Nightmares and Comfort_

It was dark outside. I was in my room after a nice meal from Jerry. It's been a few months since the Ark and relatively everything's okay. Some people give me hate-filled glances when they think I'm not looking and it hurts more than people think.

Sadly I've grown accustomed to it. My friends still treat me the same, mostly. Sometimes I see fear in their eyes but I understand. I get nightmares almost everyday and it's getting worse.

I won't bother anyone with my problems though, it's my own to deal with. I start getting dressed for the night and pull out dark sweatpants and a white loose long-sleeved shirt. I walk over to my bed and lay down, my eyes heavy.

Right before I fall asleep I pray to whatever there is out there that can help me not have a nightmare. "Mana, I wish you were here" I murmur with a tear falling down my cheek before I finally fall asleep.

 ** _Nightmare:_**

 _I was in a field of grass. There was absolutely nothing around me and everything is quiet and peaceful. I sigh and lay down looking up at the sky. All of a sudden the sky turns red, I get up and see akuma everywhere._

 _My friends and all of the order lay dead around me. I scream a soundless scream and my eyes open wide in shock. "Hahaha pitiful little exorcist, you thought you can win and protect your friends but you couldn't" I look behind me to see the Earl laughing and holding his sword. He grins at me with a knowing look and says "Just look into your reflection little boy" He points at a lake._

 _I look down and see gold eyes and ashen skin staring back. "No, no no that can't be true I would never give in" I exclaim. When I look back everything is gone and I'm in a cell. "I can't believe you, you stupid Noah! You are the most evil being in the universe! I can't believe you would murder all those innocent souls!" Lenalee is now in front of me crying. She takes out a knife from behind her back and comes near me._

 _I back up scared and look at her with shock. "L-lenalee w-what are y-you doing?" She still comes closer like she didn't hear a word I said and starts to stab me repeatedly. I cough up some blood and a few tears leak from my eyes. "W-why?" I ask unable to help my voice from cracking._

 _She grins in a sadistic way and looks me close in the eyes and says words that break my soul "Your a traitor 'Allen Walker'."_

 _I look down brokenly and start to sob until I hear more voices. I slowly glance up with almost dull eyes and see all my old friends and some of the order coming up to me with weapon. I see a whip, gun, stick, knife, chains with spikes, and much more._

 _I look up at Kanda, Miranda, Krory, Chaoji, Marie, Lou Fa, and so many others. Thankfully I don't see Lavi. 'Maybe at least 1 person cares' I think with very little hope._

 _They all start beating, stabbing, and torturing me while I plead for them to stop. "Please stop, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" I keep repeating but they continue. Then it stops and I'm in a white room. Lavi walks in and I smile, thinking he's the only person I have left._

 _He comes close to me leaning towards my ear and says "Allen I loved you and you betrayed us. I hate you, you should just die." He says in a monotone voice. My smile slowly fades and I feel my heart break into a million place. I really love Lavi and have for a while._

 _He was my crush for now 4 months and it really broke me just now hearing what he said._

 _I start to tremble and cry while he stares at me with a straight face. "How can anyone ever like a monster like you Noah. You deserve to die!" He yells at the end raising a knife to my heart. He stabs me with it and I fall bleeding out dully staring up._

 _I feel a pain in my chest and start screaming. "-len! -llen!" I hear. 'Huh? Am I already in hell?' "-Allen! -Wake up!" I feel a pain on my cheek and jolt awake._

 ** _Nightmare done_**

I wake up screaming and feel someone hugging me.

I flinch hard and jump and hear someone calling my name soothingly. I look up and see Lavi there looking down at me worriedly.

I flash him a weak smile until he looks at me and frowns. "Stop acting like your okay Allen. Whats wrong? Why did you scream?" I looked down unable to stop the tears and murmur 'nightmare' barely loud enough for him to hear.

He knows I get nightmares, but this one was the worst one yet. "Shh, shh. Let it out." That was the last straw and I burst into tears. He holds me in a comforting embrace and plays with my hair quietly, while singing a lullaby.

I feel weak and tired and I'm glad he doesn't ask me what it was about. I feel my eyes become heavy but I'm to afraid to sleep. "It's okay, I'm here and I won't leave" he states lovingly? He kisses my head and says quietly "I love you Allen" I can't stop the gasp and burst of hope and happiness.

I look in his eye "R-really?" He smiles and nods. I start to fall asleep and murmur "Thank you Lavi, I love you too." That was the last time I got nightmares and I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

 **And done! I hope you guys enjoy! Leave comments and suggestions!**

 **Lavi: Moyashiii-chan you think they'll review?**

 **Allen: My name is ALLEN and I dunno maybe?**

 **Me: They better (evil glint)**

 **Allen and Lavi: Run!**

 **Me: HAHA, oh BYEEEEE!**


	3. Chapter 3: Fluffiness

**Heyyyyy! I'm Back! Nobody likes to review :( I'm so sad. Please please review (puppy dog face). Lavi, Allen I don't think anyone likes you!**

 **Lavi: Pffft, and my hair is purple.**

 **Allen: Shut up Lavi. Everyone loves me though! I'm innocent!**

 **Lavi: No Moyashi your not at all innocent * shudders ***

 **Allen: (evil look) hehe**

 **Me: Anywayyyyy, on to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own DGM**

* * *

 _Chapter 2: Nightmares and Comfort_

It was dark outside. I was in my room after a nice meal from Jerry. It's been a few months since the Ark and relatively everything's okay. Some people give me hate-filled glances when they think I'm not looking and it hurts more than people think.

Sadly I've grown accustomed to it. My friends still treat me the same, mostly. Sometimes I see fear in their eyes but I understand. I get nightmares almost everyday and it's getting worse.

I won't bother anyone with my problems though, it's my own to deal with. I start getting dressed for the night and pull out dark sweatpants and a white loose long-sleeved shirt. I walk over to my bed and lay down, my eyes heavy.

Right before I fall asleep I pray to whatever there is out there that can help me not have a nightmare. "Mana, I wish you were here" I murmur with a tear falling down my cheek before I finally fall asleep.

 ** _Nightmare:_**

 _I was in a field of grass. There was absolutely nothing around me and everything is quiet and peaceful. I sigh and lay down looking up at the sky. All of a sudden the sky turns red, I get up and see akuma everywhere._

 _My friends and all of the order lay dead around me. I scream a soundless scream and my eyes open wide in shock. "Hahaha pitiful little exorcist, you thought you can win and protect your friends but you couldn't" I look behind me to see the Earl laughing and holding his sword. He grins at me with a knowing look and says "Just look into your reflection little boy" He points at a lake._

 _I look down and see gold eyes and ashen skin staring back. "No, no no that can't be true I would never give in" I exclaim. When I look back everything is gone and I'm in a cell. "I can't believe you, you stupid Noah! You are the most evil being in the universe! I can't believe you would murder all those innocent souls!" Lenalee is now in front of me crying. She takes out a knife from behind her back and comes near me._

 _I back up scared and look at her with shock. "L-lenalee w-what are y-you doing?" She still comes closer like she didn't hear a word I said and starts to stab me repeatedly. I cough up some blood and a few tears leak from my eyes. "W-why?" I ask unable to help my voice from cracking._

 _She grins in a sadistic way and looks me close in the eyes and says words that break my soul "Your a traitor 'Allen Walker'."_

 _I look down brokenly and start to sob until I hear more voices. I slowly glance up with almost dull eyes and see all my old friends and some of the order coming up to me with weapon. I see a whip, gun, stick, knife, chains with spikes, and much more._

 _I look up at Kanda, Miranda, Krory, Chaoji, Marie, Lou Fa, and so many others. Thankfully I don't see Lavi. 'Maybe at least 1 person cares' I think with very little hope._

 _They all start beating, stabbing, and torturing me while I plead for them to stop. "Please stop, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" I keep repeating but they continue. Then it stops and I'm in a white room. Lavi walks in and I smile, thinking he's the only person I have left._

 _He comes close to me leaning towards my ear and says "Allen I loved you and you betrayed us. I hate you, you should just die." He says in a monotone voice. My smile slowly fades and I feel my heart break into a million place. I really love Lavi and have for a while._

 _He was my crush for now 4 months and it really broke me just now hearing what he said._

 _I start to tremble and cry while he stares at me with a straight face. "How can anyone ever like a monster like you Noah. You deserve to die!" He yells at the end raising a knife to my heart. He stabs me with it and I fall bleeding out dully staring up._

 _I feel a pain in my chest and start screaming. "-len! -llen!" I hear. 'Huh? Am I already in hell?' "-Allen! -Wake up!" I feel a pain on my cheek and jolt awake._

 ** _Nightmare done_**

I wake up screaming and feel someone hugging me.

I flinch hard and jump and hear someone calling my name soothingly. I look up and see Lavi there looking down at me worriedly.

I flash him a weak smile until he looks at me and frowns. "Stop acting like your okay Allen. Whats wrong? Why did you scream?" I looked down unable to stop the tears and murmur 'nightmare' barely loud enough for him to hear.

He knows I get nightmares, but this one was the worst one yet. "Shh, shh. Let it out." That was the last straw and I burst into tears. He holds me in a comforting embrace and plays with my hair quietly, while singing a lullaby.

I feel weak and tired and I'm glad he doesn't ask me what it was about. I feel my eyes become heavy but I'm to afraid to sleep. "It's okay, I'm here and I won't leave" he states lovingly? He kisses my head and says quietly "I love you Allen" I can't stop the gasp and burst of hope and happiness.

I look in his eye "R-really?" He smiles and nods. I start to fall asleep and murmur "Thank you Lavi, I love you too." That was the last time I got nightmares and I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

 **And done! I hope you guys enjoy! Leave comments and suggestions!**

 **Lavi: Moyashiii-chan you think they'll review?**

 **Allen: My name is ALLEN and I dunno maybe?**

 **Me: They better (evil glint)**

 **Allen and Lavi: Run!**

 **Me: HAHA, oh BYEEEEE!**


End file.
